MLP-parting the veil sneak peek 3
another sneak peek ready to go, kids Chapter 4 The following morning, Sugarcoat rose bright and early to practice her recital routine. Slowly and sinuously, she circled her hips to the somber sounding melody pouring from her phone. By now, she was equally skilled with the faster moves like shimmies and hip drops, but had always favored the slower moves which required more focus and control. She shifted from hip circles to undulations. In-out, out-in. Up-down, down-up. For Sugarcoat, belly dancing had become a form of dynamic meditation not unlike yoga or tai chi. Emboldened by her success the previous evening with Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest, she had resolved to finally tell Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet about her new pursuit and invite them to her recital. Despite Indigo and Lemon promising not to tell anybody else, it was only a matter of time before one of them let it slip to either Sunny or Sour. She had to act before then. Her morning exercises complete, she walked to her bathroom to wash up. Her shirt was halfway off when a knock came at her door. Sugarcoat clicked her tongue. At least it did not come while she was practicing. Pulling her shirt back down, she went to answer her door. It was Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet, both already dressed in their school uniforms. "Good morning Sugarcoat," greeted Sunny. "Sorry to come so early, but we need to talk. May we please come in?" Sugarcoat wondered what could be so urgent to have brought Sunny and Sour to her room at this hour. Still, this could be a golden opportunity for her to tell them both - in her dorm room she would have a small home field advantage. With a gesture she welcomed her friends into her room. Sour glanced furtively over her shoulder as she entered - as though she were worried about somebody watching or following her and Sunny. Once Sugarcoat closed her door, Sour exclaimed in a hushed voice, "You're not going to believe what we found last night!" Sunny pulled out her smartphone and opened a video stored on it. "We were looking for local events and came upon this entirely by accident." She tapped the play button and handed her phone to Sugarcoat. Sugarcoat's eyes widened at what she saw on the screen. The video was a recording of Dean Cadance's belly dance demo at White Tail Gardens four weeks ago! From the looks of it, it had been taken by somebody in the audience - somebody standing even closer to the stage than she did that day! "Doesn't that look like Dean Cadance?" asked Sunny. Sugarcoat pretended to watch the video as her mind raced. If Sunny and Sour already knew about Dean Cadance, did they also know about her? Did Indigo and Lemon already blab to them? Keep cool, she thought to herself. "So, she does have a life outside these walls," said Sugarcoat flatly. "That's putting it lightly," scoffed Sour. "The only thing missing from that stage is a stripper pole." Sour's remark made Sugarcoat's blood boil. However, she could not afford to lose her temper as she did with Indigo and Lemon the day before. She had to keep her head, especially since she did not have Twilight or anyone else to back her up. Sugarcoat closed her eyes and quietly inhaled to calm herself before asking "Why do you say that?" "Our dean was dancing half-naked in front of a group of strangers," said Sunny. "Doesn't that bother you?" "We've worn less going to the beach. I don't recall you complaining about the looks we were getting." "We weren't shaking our asses in public!" Sugarcoat could not keep the edge out of her voice. "That's not what belly dancing is." Sour arched an eyebrow. "What is it then?" "A widely misunderstood feminine art form." Sunny rolled her eyes. "Art form? Don't make us laugh." "It is true!" Sugarcoat quietly took a breath as she composed herself. "I've been taking a belly dance class. Dean Cadance is one of my teachers." Sunny and Sour's eyes widened to the size of saucers. A moment passed before Sour asked "Did we just hear you correctly? You have been learning...to belly dance...from Dean Cadance?" "You heard right." Sunny scoffed. "I would expect this sort of thing from Lemon Zest and maybe Fleur Dis Lee, but you? Why would you lower yourself so? I thought you had more class than that!" "It's no different from ballet, jazz or tap." "Those are respectable dance forms! At best, this is something that belongs in a burlesque show!" "We do not remove our clothes, and we do not grind against anybody's lap. We dance only for ourselves - for our own betterment. All that tripe we see in the movies with harem girls dancing for sultans and secret agents is nothing but Applewood bull!" "Even if it is, that's not how most of the world sees it. Sugarcoat, aren't you worried about your..." "Reputation?" Sugarcoat said the word in unison with Sunny. Sugarcoat paused for a moment before flatly adding "Tell me Sunny, is that you or your Auntie talking?" Sunny's face flushed red. It was no secret that Sunny Flare was Principal Cinch's niece and once served as Cinch's eyes and ears, keeping the principal informed of everything she observed on and off campus. Since the Friendship Games incident, Sunny quit acknowledging Cinch as her aunt, and did everything she could to distance herself. Sour looked at Sugarcoat as though she had just pulled the pin out of a grenade. Might Sunny still go to Cinch with all of this? Sugarcoat wondered. It was now or never - she could not afford to drag this argument out. Her eyes still locked with Sunny's, she softened her voice. "Why don't you both come and see for yourselves? What this dance really is and what it means to me. Our recital will be on Saturday, two weeks from now, 10 A.M., White Tail Gardens. Invitation only." Before Sunny could respond, Sour interjected. "You said 'our recital.' Who else is performing?" "Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. I'm sure they would be happy to see you both, as would Indigo and Lemon whom I've also invited." Hearing the names of their friends seemed to soften Sunny and Sour, who now seemed more curious than hostile. Sour turned to Sunny. "If Twilight and our CHS friends are also in it, maybe it's worth a look?" For a long time, nobody said anything. After what felt like an eternity, Sunny finally broke the silence. "This is the first time I've ever seen you so fervently dedicate yourself to something, Sugarcoat. Normally, you're content to just point out the splinters in everybody's eyes. If you and Twilight have judged this pursuit worthy of your time, then I shall come watch." Sunny allowed herself a little smile. "I look forward to it." Category:Hasbro Category:MLP-E-Girls Category:YTV Category:Cookie jar Category:Equestria Girls Category:Deviantart Category:Equestria girls